1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a multi-touch sensing apparatus using a rear view camera of an array type, and more particularly, to various types of multi-touch sensing apparatuses that may sense a touch image, generated by an object, in high resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interest in technologies identifying a location of an object to touch a display has recently increased. In particular, a technology that senses a plurality of touch images as opposed to a single touch image through an object has becomes important. Also, since a display panel that a user may touch is used for a portable device, reduction of thickness is required. In a related art, a device for sensing a touch image may be thick, and therefore has limited uses. Also, an array type substrate is arranged below a Light-Emitting Diode (LED) display panel, and thus a quality of an output image and a touch resolution may be degraded.